David Angar (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = , Screaming Mimi (allies), Master Khan (employer), Kerwin J. Broderick (employer) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Charteris, formerly San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal for Hire; formerly rock singer | Education = High Scool | Origin = Angar was subjected to a machine created by the technologists of Titan that bombarded his vocal cords with hyper-sound. This triggered a mutagenic change in his voice mechanism, endowing it with very special properties. Angar underwent the operation under the auspices of crooked lawyer Kerwin J. Broderick, who wanted an operative to use against Daredevil and the Black Widow. | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Steve Gerber; Gene Colan | First = Daredevil #100 | Death = Thunderbolts #59 | HistoryText = Origin David Angar, a radical social activist, volunteered to undergo an experiment to confer upon him superhuman powers. Subjected to technology brought to Earth from the moon Titan by the priestess Moondragon, Angar acquired unusual vocal powers. While Moondragon hoped to create more allies against the mad Titan, Thanos, her erstwhile partner, Kerwin J. Broderick, employed Angar as a special operative for his own criminal enterprises. Daredevil & Black Widow Angar's first assignment was to destroy the heroes Daredevil. He starts stalking the hero causing him to suffer hallucinations. Finally confronting him and challenged the hero to a fight. Easily defeated by Angar, Daredevil returned home to find that Black Widow has returned .When Angar used his powers to turn the Black Widow against Daredevil, the two fought the hallucinogenic criminal's powers and work together to try and stop him. However, during the course of the battle Angar used his powers to escape the two heroes. However Daredevil talked him out of becoming a murderer. Moondragon Moondragon arrived on earth to reactivate her creations: The Dark Messiah, Ramrod, and Angar the Screamer. Kerwin J. Broderick used these creations to take control of San Francisco. Angar was out driving with his girlfriend Janice and they happen upon Terrex. As Angar bragged about how Terrex and Broderick was going to make this city theirs to control, Angar is completely oblivious to the fact that his close proximity to Terrex has killed Janice. Angar the Screamer finally notices that Terrex killed his girlfriend Janice. When he attempts to hug her corpse it crumbles into dust in his hands, prompting the furious Angar to go out and get revenge against Terrex for killing his lover. Terrex in a fight with Daredevil and Captain Marvel ordered Angar to use his powers against his foes, however Angar instead turned them against him. As the heroes kept kept Terrex occupied, Moondragon used her mental powers to boost Angar's powers beyond their range. They trap Terrex in a black void with the egg of creation, when Terrex smashes it he is enveloped in utter darkness. The unlife destroys Terrex and kills Broderick and with the threat over Moondragon ends the illusion. Iron Fist Since then, Angar has used his power for personal gain, and his schemes brought him in conflict with Iron Fist. Angar used powers to attack Iron Fist with Khumbala Bey, however Iron Fist defeats them both. Stopped before he can kill Angar by Scarfe, Iron Fist finds a clue on Angar's body that could lead them to Colleen: A Stark Enterprises identification card. Master Khan Iron Fist and Colleen Wing were kidnapped by followers of Master Khan who was working with Angar the Screamer. Khan's men were prepared to execute Iron Fist right on the spot. Iron Fist and Colleen fought Angar's brainwashed soldiers. Colleen dealt with Angar using a crippling blow by slicing him across the stomach with her samurai sword. Master Khan was later drawn into a imploding rift and disappeared. Spider-Woman Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) and Lindsay McCabe witnessed the police hassling the Angar. When prompted to show some ID, he simply screamed. The hallucinogenic scream, affected everyone on the beach including Jessica and Lindsay. After the effects have wore off, and Angar fled, only Jessica remembered the incident. Scotty McDowell advised Jessica that Angar had a bounty put on his head by the Halwan and he needed her to capture him. Angar had taken up shop in Star Land, an amusement park that was also a secret hideout for mob figures whom he was in the employ of. Returning to the office following his walk on the beach, he was scolded by his employers. Deciding to cover his tracks, Angar used his screaming powers to make them forget he was there as well, then decided to wait for his benefactors to call him for his next job. Following a lead that took her to Star Land, she is attacked once more by Angar who unleashed a full-power scream on her. Haunted with hallucinations of every foe she had battled, Spider-Woman managed to fight off the illusions and sent Angar on the run. When Angar tried to scream again, Jessica exploded a bag of cement in his face, causing the powder to make him cough and unable to scream. The furious heroine then beat Angar into submission and told him to stay put until the police arrived or she will cut loose on him again. When Angar tried to scream once more, Spider-Woman informed him that she had become immune to his scream and proceeded to beat him again. Locksmith Spider-Woman later found that the Angar, Shroud, Tigra, the Werewolf, Poltergeist, Daddy Longlegs, Dansen Macabre, Gypsy Moth, Hangman, Killer Shrike, Needle, Nekra, Flying Tiger and Tatterdemalion are all prisoners of the Locksmith. Breaking them out of their cells to battle their captor. The Vault Angar is one of the many criminals imprisoned in the Vault. Screaming Mimi Angar began a criminal duo with Screaming Mimi. They robbed banks disguised as Hawkeye and Mockingbird . However the original arrived to put a stop to them. } Angar was a regular visitor to the Bar With No Name. S.H.I.E.L.D. Angar joined the team called Assault and Battery along with Mad Dog, Smokescreen and Overrider. They battled Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Super Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Angar and various other criminals witness Captain America disguised as Crossbones battle Batroc the Leaper. Angar attended Absorbing Man and Titania's wedding. Quiet Room Angar battled Spider-Man along with a group of other villains including; Shrunken Bones, Gorilla-Man, Ruby Thursday and Chondu the Mystic. Led by Doctor Bong they planned on conquering the Multiverse by creating a “Cosmic Bong” in the world’s quietest room. Thunderbolts While robbing a bank with Mimi, Angar was shot by a guard. Although the two were able to escape into the nearby woods, Angar soon died of blood loss. Mimi, whose wails of grief lasted for hours and leveled much of the surrounding forest, was tracked down and rescued by Baron Zemo before police could get near. After Zemo had Fixer augment her now-damaged vocal cords with a solid-sound harness (similar to Klaw's horn), Mimi agreed to join his new Masters of Evil, which would become the Thunderbolts. Redeemers When Zemo arrived to rescue Songbird, he also brought Angar's body. Angar's body was later examined by Fixer, and apparently used to form the sonic entity known as Scream, who joined the team of reforming super-villains called the Redeemers. The first battled The Destructon. The team then went up against Doctor Doom. They tried to help Charcoal, but arrived too late. Humus Sapien awoke in Mount Charteris and the team was quickly defeated by him. Scream checked his teammates to see if they were harmed. They soon reawakened and saw Humus Sapien leave the dimension, with his ally Ogre. However they were then attacked by Graviton. Graviton wrapped Scream in a vacuum and dissipated him, then proceeded to take out the team. As Graviton was finally defeated Scream reappeared, back in the form of Angar, over Songbird and absorbed all the sound around him. Angar continued absorbing all the sound in Burton Canyon while Songbird tried to stop him. While Angar swatted aside S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, Songbird had her Carapace altered and used it to absorb Angar's form into it. She then smashed the carapace, finally killing him, but not before saying her thank you. | Powers = * Sonic Scream: Angar vocally emits piercing screams that create hallucinogenic effects in those who hear them. His screams stimulate the chemicals of the brain creating natural toxins that induce hallucinations and sometimes amnesia. Angar can not control the specific content of his victim's hallucinations. They are products of the victim's own subconscious. His power does tend to induce psychotic and nightmarish fantasies however. ** Angar's scream will affect anyone within the sound of his voice to some degree. The closer one is to the source, the longer one will hallucinate. Recovery time for the average human being standing fifty feet from his scream is approximately one hour. ** Recovery time for the average human being at three feet from him is approximately twelve hours. Angar is able to scream at an amplitude of 80 decibels (in the gigacycle range). The audible portion of his scream, but a harmonic of the full range of sound produced, is around 138 decibels. He can cause permanent hearing damage to those standing too close to him. ** Angar is immune to the toxic effects of his own power. His vocal cords have more stamina than a normal human's. He can scream at maximum power for over an hour, pausing only for breath. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Angar appears in various flashbacks since his first appearance. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Daredevil Villains David Angar (Earth-616) Category:Killed by Graviton Category:Black Widow Villains Category:Spider-Woman Villains Category:Eternal Experiment# Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Energy Form